Bruno
by SiscoPolaris
Summary: Well my second ever post on here. This is a story involving gay human on pokemon, don't read if you don't like is story follows Bruno a lonely guy who adopts a Rhydon for company, only to encounter some problems with the Rhydon's need for a mate. Tags pokephilia rhydon trainer oral anal rough chubby forest outdoor-sex


It had been a rough year for Bruno, far rougher than he thought it should have been. Hell it had started off with so much promise, he got a great job opportunity, but it was out the the middle of rural butt-fuck nowhere. Still the chance to work and be self sufficient, at the time it had seemed perfect. Seemed perfect could be the watchwords for all his decisions that year. Moving up to the mountains, clean air and beautiful scenery, it seemed perfect. Buying a house up said mountain, five miles to his nearest neighbour ten to the nearest town, that seemed perfect. Getting a new, well second hand, range rover to help him get up those mountain roads, seemed perfect.

He had enjoyed the solitude at first, wandering around his garden naked, nobody to see his chunky nude body. Bruno wasn't ever going to be a model, but then he didn't care. Skinny guys were never beautiful to him, he liked guys like himself; big, hairy and proud of the fact. A little bit of dominance in the bedroom never hurt either. He kept his beard nice and trim, but with enough length to tickle a little as he kissed, just the way he liked it. The only thing he had worn on those summer evenings had been his spectacles. That all seemed perfect.

The autumn had hit and with it came rains, the leaves fell and got clogged up in his range rover. That had been followed by winter, the snow just turning up one morning unannounced, a beautiful white blanket covering the world making it looks dazzling and pretty. That seemed perfect too, until he opened his front door and his face nearly froze. No more wandering around naked for that chunky human.

Even with snow tires on, his car struggled to keep going day after day. Life had become a constant struggle, him against the elements. Thankfully spring eventually hit, more rain and less snow was a welcome relief. However, there was something else under it all that had spoiled the perfection more than anything else. Bruno had grown up in a city, surrounded by people. He was lonely and more than that he was horny. He was used to hot bears on tap, all he had to do was flick growlr on his mobile phone and find someone looking for some no strings fun. Now if he flicked it on he could find bears looking for no strings fun still, only they were one or two hours away and not willing to drive that far. So hook-ups had become impossible. Dating, well let's just say the local town didn't so much as have a gay district as it did a gay corner. An empty corner with Bruno standing on it wondering if he really was the only gay in this village.

When he mentioned being a bit lonely to his father one day, on a skype call, his father had suggested he get himself to the nearest pokemon pound and pick up a pet. Bruno had laughed at first, knowing he couldn't really tell his father that what he was really missing was some bear cock in his mouth and ass. However, the idea had stuck in his mind and he kept mulling it over. He'd never had any interest in being a pokemon trainer, too much effort, plus he didn't like seeing animals hurt. Still one as a pet… well it would be nice to get home to someone who would be happy to see him. Maybe a nidoran or an growlithe?

A week later he had been at the pokepound wandering around looking at the animals. It made him shudder to see so many beautiful creatures behind bars, some whimpers, others played and jumped around for his attention. Then he passed a large kennel with a huge grey blob sitting hunched over in the corner. It was a rhydon, the beautiful creature looked so sad, it didn't even look up at him, just stared at the floor. He was far bigger than anything Bruno had thought about taking home. However, his heart ached as he looked at the creature, and he had to admit he wasn't bad to look at. Human sized, with a chunky armour plated tummy. The big strong horn and such shining, yet sad, blue eyes.

His mind made up Bruno had spoken to one of the staff, the women had explained that Donny… ahh such imagination those pokemon trainers have when it comes to naming their animals. Half the pikachus in the world were called Pika, the other half seemed to be called Sparky. She had complained at length, still Bruno kinda liked the name Donny, it seemed friendly. Then he had learned that Donny had been left there a few months ago by a trainer that simply no longer needed him. "We get a lot of them like Donny, their trainers find some better pokemon and well then they no longer have time for them and they wind up here, if they are lucky." Bruno had shivered at the thought and his heart had bled for the poor rhydon. He took him without another question, filling in the paperwork quickly.

It had been strange to be given a pokeball, such a light device holding such a huge beast. He never really liked the idea of keeping one locked away like that. However, for his first trip home Bruno thought it was best, he wanted Donny to get used to him before he let a huge animal like that loose in the car. Hell the rover was really struggling, he worried might have to call someone and get it fixed, again. Last time he had been without a car for two days, he'd been lucky and those days had been his off days anyway.

As soon as he got home he grabbed the pokeball and ran inside. Then he paused, he'd never summoned a pokemon before. He didn't want to pose and do the big 'I chose you!' dramatic summoning the trainers on T.V. do just for effect. Throwing the pokeball seemed a bit dangerous too, I mean he had no practice, what if he summoned the rhydon on top of the TV by accident?

So instead he held the pokeball at arms length and pushed the release button with his thumb. A flash of electricity lit the room and he found himself staring into those sad blue eyes, either side of the huge horn. The beast's hot breath flowing into his face, actually quite a pleasant sensation and scent; grassy and earthy. "H… hi Donny, I'm Bruno… your new…" he paused at this point, master seemed like the wrong word, owner felt wrong too as pokemon were pretty much sentient and self aware. "friend. " He finished a little lamely. "Welcome to your new home, please make yourself comfortable."

The huge beast huffed a deep sigh right into his face and then turned to slowly eye the room. For the first time Bruno worried he might have made a mistake. He had no other pokemon, he had nobody else around at all. If the rhydon chose to do something, there was nothing he could do to stop it. Hell his only chance would be to get to his car...and he bet that Donny could run faster than he could. "W… would you like something to eat?"

For the first time Bruno saw something in the pokemon's eyes a little flash of hope maybe. The beast nodded his head slowly. The human scurried to the kitchen and began to talk, "I'm not much of a chef, but I have a good fruit bowl going on…"

Things went well from that point on. Donny began to open up and accept his new owner quite readily. Bruno actually found he enjoyed having company, he let the pokemon take one of his spare bedrooms, sleep in the bed as well. The best had been the third night, when they had been watching movies, Bruno had managed to get Donny to sit on the sofa and not the floor. Next thing he knew he was snuggled up against the rhydon's chest, with a huge powerful arm around him. The human wasn't sure how it happened, but he wasn't going to question it, so he just enjoyed the warm strong body holding him.

After a couple of months though, Bruno noticed a change in Donny's behaviour. The rhydon was moody, getting angry over the least little thing. By this point Bruno was no longer afraid of Donny, and he was more than willing to put him in his place firmly. The rhydon had always been pretty timid, yet now he seemed to be looking to challenge the human at every point. Bruno was worried there would come a day when the big animal wouldn't back down. So he did a little research on rhydons.

What he found made him chuckle. It turned out Donny and he had a common problem, they were both horny. Apparently male rhydons need sexual release at least once a year, or more if they can get it or they became agitated. It was a problem he could fix, he booked an appointment at a breeding center. That was why breeding centers existed after all, to help trainers keep their horny animals under control, and to create more animals to sell on of course.

Donny seemed excited when he gave him the news, in fact more than excited. The rhydon's huge cock slipped out his his sheath and Bruno got a look at something he never thought he would see, certainly not up close and personal. The beast's erection was impressive, a huge meat spear-like in shape and with a girth that made Bruno quiver. He pitied the poor female who had to take that...and he envied her too. It had been so long since he got to play with anyone. He couldn't help but notice his own erection was straining in his pants.

That night the human jerked himself off desperately to a few of his favourite videos. However, every time he closed his eyes to imagine himself under one of the porn stars, he found himself thinking of being under Donny, about feeling that beast inside him. It was disturbing and yet he was so turned on, he just couldn't stop himself until with a cry he emptied his nuts, imagining the rhydon doing the same inside him.

After he came, he grabbed his mobile phone...he knew he shouldn't but he figured it would just be a few pictures or a video. What could be the harm in looking right? Pokemon on human stuff was easier to find than he thought it would be, his cock was achingly hard as he lay in bed, soaked in sweat and cum, one hand furiously stroking off his painfully erect maleness. He couldn't keep his voice down when he came, screaming out Donny's name loudly.

The sound of the door opening made him jump and he quickly pulled sheets over his sweaty, chubby body. "Sorry Donny...I...it was...just a bad dream. I'm ok, go back to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." The pokemon looked very confused and sniffed the air, before turning to shuffle away. Bruno gave a huge sigh of relief and wiped the images and links from his phone, just in case. Then he rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Bruno pretended nothing had happened. As he showered he told himself that he simply needed to get Donny laid and then finally get himself laid and the previous evening would be nothing but a mildly disturbing secret. Bruno tried to joke with Donny as he prepared breakfast, the rhydon seemed distracted too. The human couldn't blame him for that, if he knew he was going to get laid in a few hours then he would find it difficult to focus on breakfast too.

Less than an hour later the two of them were climbing into the range rover, as quick turn of the key and they listened to the long drawn out death rattle of an engine badly in need of a service. "Come on baby, just one more trip to town and I'll get you fixed up next week." Bruno muttered trying the key again, it took a third try before the engine rumbled to life. The human and rhydon both cheered in triumph, Bruno had a feeling today was going to be a good day. Better for Donny than him, but he could check his aps while Donny was in the breeding centre. He would have the entire day with little to do, he really hoped he could find someone free to help him empty his own achingly full nuts.

The two rattled into town and pulled up outside the pokemon breeding centre. The range rover gave some warning splutters as he turned the engine off. Bruno knew he should probably take it to the garage while they were there, but that would reduce the time he had to find someone on growlr and arrange an impromptu meet and fuck session. It could wait one more day.

Walking into the center Bruno was greeted by the old man behind the desk, "Ah you're Bruno and Donny, right?"

"Yes, we have an appointment," Bruno replied turning to give Donny a wink at the word appointment.

"Rhy!" Donny grunted in confirmation, returning the wink. The human chuckled, the rhydon very rarely vocalised anything, he knew his friend was very excited to be there.

"There's been a bit of a snag, we were expecting a nidoqueen to be brought in this morning. She hasn't turned up yet so I'm afraid Donny is going to have to wait a little while," the old man said apologetically and then quickly added. "I'd afraid with large ones like him it's hard to provide suitable partners. Also company policy is that we can't take charge of him until the female arrives."

"Meaning?" the human asked with a sigh of frustration.

"You have to stay with him, until the female is ready. I am sorry sir, I hope this doesn't spoil any plans," the old man did seem genuinely contrite and yelling would accomplish little. So the two took a seat in the waiting room.

They waited, watching the seconds and minutes drag by. Lunch time came, Bruno took Donny across the road and they had a burger. Then they returned, still no nido-queen. Their patience wearing thin, especially Donny's the two were less happy sitting in the waiting room. Bruno knew his own plans to find a fuck were already gone. However, he thought it was worse for Donny, sitting there watching pokemon come and go...or cum and go. One after the other being brought in by their owners and the two got to see their owners returning to pick them up, fur all ruffled faces all happy and tired..

Around four o'clock the old man finally approached them. Donny had fallen asleep on the floor and Bruno had began to doze. The human jumped up with a shock, "ah finally can Donny go in?"

The old man sighed and shook his head, "sorry sir I have just gotten ahold of the trainer, apparently he had a friend with a nidoking, he never called to inform us of the change of plans. I really am most dreadfully sorry. I will call when we have a suitable mate for Donny."

"Seriously! We wait all day and they don't even turn up! How long until you get another female in?" The human was trembling with outrage, while Donny was just waking up to the sound of his angry owner.

"It might be a week or two," the old man muttered. "Not a lot of people keep large pokemon, if you have space you might want to consider getting a female for yourself, these things are far easier if they can get rid of these urges at home."

Bruno choked back his reply, he wanted to swear and curse. However, he knew it wasn't the old man's fault. It was the other trainer who had left them there all day. He looked down at Donny who was still laying on the floor. He could see the disappointment on his friend's face. "Sorry buddy, I promise we'll get you back here as soon as there is someone suitable."

"Don," muttered the rhydon as he sighed deeply and pulled himself to his feet. The big creature's huge shoulders slumped over in defeat.

The two wandered back to the ranger rover and climbed in slowly. Bruno wanted to say something to comfort his friend, but he couldn't think of anything. So he just turned the key in the ignition and...nothing. The motor didn't even try to turn over. He turned it again and again, growing angry he hit the dashboard, "start you damn bitch!" But the car remained resolutely dead. Popping the hood he went to have a look, he wasn't much of a mechanic and he struggled to see just what was wrong with the piece of shit this time.

Frustrated he grabbed his mobile and called the local garage… only to find everyone had gone home. They would be right out in the morning to fix it. The human slammed the hood down and bellowed in pure rage, only for a grey paw to smash into the hood and leave a huge dent, "DON!"

"Well fuck," Bruno snarled, as he looked at the dent in his car. Then up to his friend's face. He could see worry in those eyes, "It's alright buddy, the damn bitch deserved a good smack. Well no car, no buses and I sure as shit can't afford a taxi. It's a good thing we had that long sit down, cause now we are going to get a really good stretch of the legs.

The hiking trail up into the mountains was far from smooth, but it was shorter than following the road. This early in the summer there wouldn't be many other hikers out and about. In fact the two saw nobody as they left town. The evening was already falling, fortunately a full moon was rising to light their way. The two walked in silence, both of them building up a heavy sweat

Things were going well until Bruno felt the stones under his feet shifting. In the dim light he had strayed too close to the edge of the path and he fell flat onto his face. A huge grey paw landed on his back stopping him from slipping down the cliff, "fuck!" Bruno bellowed, his ankle stung badly. "Shit! Just perfect, I think I twisted it." Donny helped the human to the other side of the path. Bruno pulled his shoes and socks off and felt his ankle. "Just a bit of a sprain, I'll be ok, maybe we could rest up a bit."

Donny squatted down beside the human and nodded, his grey paw reaching out and gently stroking his owner's foot. The human gasped at the touch, feeling a bolt of pain, but more than that he felt something else. He looked into his pokemon's eyes and chuckled, "it's been a real disappointing day huh?"

"Rhy!" Donny agreed emphatically, his paw still gently stroking the human. Their two sweaty bodies so close, two different musks mixing into an intoxicating perfume. The pokemon felt something too and unlike the human he didn't resist any urges. His cock slipped out of his sheath and into the slightly cool breeze of the summer night air.

Bruno's eyes caught sight of the huge maleness, the tip glistened in the moonlight, as precum began to dribble down it. He gulped, his mouth suddenly filled with drool, "I… guess I mean.. Would you… like…" each word seemed to need to be forced out, part of his mind tried to stop him, but his body was in control. "Me… to help… you… out?" the question hung there in the moonlight, his heart racing in his chest as he wondered what the pokemon's reaction would be.

With a grunt and a joyful "Rhy!" The huge pokemon moved closer, standing over the sitting human, his huge maleness dripping right in front of the human's face. The beast might not have been able to say yes with his lips, but every other aspect of his body was screaming, yes!

The human's hands trembled as he reached out to the glistening meat spear so close to him. With a gasp he touched it, it felt slick and warm to his touch, it was smooth as silk, which surprised him the rest of Donny's skin was quite rough. The rhydon gave a moan at the touch and Bruno felt a warm jet of pre land on his face and his shirt.

"Oh shit… I better strip eh boy, don't want you soaking my clothes, "the human muttered as he began to pull his shirt and jeans off, throwing them to one side and letting the cool evening air flow over his hairy body. He left his boxers on, his own erection causing quite the tent in them. However, he ignored it for now, Donny had needs and he was going to help him deal with them.

Bruno slipped down to his knees in front of the rhydon, his hands running over the slick shaft, the musky scent was growing by the second. He wondered what it would taste like. One hand slipped down to find two fruitful nuts, the size of small coconuts, dangling sticky with the sweat and grime of a day's pent up frustration. He gave them a gentle squeeze, while his fingers teased the rhydon's meatus. A deep throated groan and a jet of pre soaking into his beard were his reward.

Then a huge paw grabbed the back of his head and he felt himself being forced forward. The dominance of Donny finally showing through, or maybe it was impatience. Bruno didn't exactly have time to think, he managed to part his lips just in time for the rhydon to force his cock deep into the human's mouth. The taste exploded on his tongue, meaty and musky. It was thick with the bitter sweat and grime, of a long frustrating day. The human moaned with delight suckling on the delicious length, his head bobbing quickly, his fingers working the thick base of the shaft, there was far too much for him to stuff into his hungry mouth. Though that didn't stop him taking more than his fill, pushing the tip right to the back of his throat.

Donny moaned and groaned, panting deeply as the human sucked and slurped on his cock. The beast's mind reeled as he felt the warm tongue tickling his cocktip. No female he had ever been with had felt this good and he had waited for this moment for so long. He didn't hold back, his paw grabbing the human, holding his head roughly by the hair as his hips began to thrust. He bred the human's mouth like he would any female, reaming the sloppy hole with desperate delight.

There was no attempt to hold back and all Bruno could do was desperately grab hold of Donny's hips for support, as that cock reamed his mouth faster and faster. He heard Donny roar in dominant lust, his hair was being pulled painfully by the brute, yet somehow that just made it all the better. He always did like a rough lover. Then he felt the cock throbbing between his lips, the warm gush of fluids coating the back of his throat before he was ready. He coughed and spluttered and yet the beast held him down, keeping the erupting cock buried between his lips as those huge nuts pumped overtime, finally getting the release they had been craving for.

It was far too much to swallow and Bruno could feel the overflow soaking his beard and dripping down his chest, running over his ample belly. The need to breath was becoming urgent and he struggled against the mighty paw, as the cock in his mouth continued to flood him. Donny relented, his paw letting go and Bruno pulled off gasping, while the last jets of pokecum landed over his face and chest.

"Oh fuck!" Bruno panted in lust. "Damn you needed that bad!" The human observed as he felt the warm cum trickling down and soaking into his boxers. He stood up and pulled them off quickly to try and keep them dry. "Well, glad I could h….mmmmp" He couldn't finish he sentence as the male rhydon dropped to all fours and the human felt a warm, eager mouth clamping around his own aching length.

Donny showed no hesitation in returning the pleasure he had received, his head bobbing quickly. Then Bruno felt the pokemon's tongue, the thick broan muscle lapping against his full length at once. He would have been embarrassed at his size compared to the pokemon, but at that moment in time he couldn't think. His mind was awash with the pleasure being driven into his cock. He cried out in bliss, his hands grabbing Donny's horn for support.

The human cried out into the night, his voice echoing down the hills as the pokemon continued his assault. A huge paw grasped Bruno's ample ass, he paid it no attention as the mouth around his cock worked it's magic. Then he felt a clawed finger stroking down his back and he trembled softly. The tingle running up his spine, and he almost squealed as the meaty digit slipped between his cheeks, the claw playing with his pucker, working it in slow circles. No human lover had ever played his body like this before, Bruno was lost to the pleasure, his orgasm mere moments away.

The rhydon chose his moment perfectly thrusting a thick digit roughly into the human's ass, just when Bruno was about to cum. The rough thrust and lance of pain woke his body up even more. Yet he found himself pushing back into it, the pain and pleasure melting together in his mind to become something wonderful. He screamed Donny's name so loudly his throat started to hurt, while his cock throbbed in the pokemon's mouth, emptying his embarrassingly small load into the pokemon's hungry maw.

With a sound almost like a purr Donny slowed down his bobbing, making slow langid sucking motions. His tongue lapping up every drop the human gave him, Bruno sighed as he felt the mouth around him swallowing. The slight telltale increase in pressure was always a wonderful feeling, as his lover drank all he had to give.

As the mouth was pulled off his cock Bruno slipped onto his knees and then sat back. His ass was still stinging slightly from the rough fingering, but more than that. The itch he had been feeling for months was burning stronger than ever before, he was already hard and desperate for another round. What was more he could see Donny was more than ready to go again. The rhydon's eyes trailed down the human's body to his ass and then back up to Bruno's face.

Bruno could see the question in those eyes and he knew what his answer would be. He gave it with his body, laying back on the cool grass and spreading his legs, lifting his hips up a little, offering himself to the brute of a pokemon.

Donny was more than able to take the hint, crawling quickly between the human's legs. Bruno shuddered as he felt the slip, hot, poker stroking up his thighs. It took the beast only a couple of seconds to find its mark. Those huge grey hips bucked hard, and Bruno squealed as the thick length was driven deep inside him. The pain was sharp in his mind, but he could feel the warm edges of pleasure in there too. His legs closed around Donny's hips, his arms reaching up to reassure his lover that he was ok.

Two huge grey hands landed in the grass either side of his head. Looking up Bruno nodded again to show he was ready. Donny nodded in response, this time his thrust was a little more gentle, working a few more thick inches into the moaning human. With each inch the human could feel his ring stretching wider. His hands stroked and caressed the rhydon's cheeks as he whispered, "more."

The pokemon was only too happy to oblige driving his cock deeper inside his lover. Softly moaning as the human clenched down around him tighter than any female had even felt. The legs around his waist seemed to be pulling him, the hot depths clenched and teased his meat as if trying to pull him deeper. With another thrust he worked himself in to the hilt and the two stopped for a moment panting in the moonlight.

Both their bodies were soaking with sweat and cum, Donny leaned down and licked at the human's chest and neck. Bruno grabbed the rhydon's head and pulled it to meet his. He pressed his lips to the pokemon, the kiss was slightly awkward, yet erotic. The rhydon's huge tongue dominating the human's mouth, tasting his own maleness and seed on the human's tongue. It drove Donny's excitement and his hips pulled back only to thrust forward again. Bruno cried out in bliss as the felt that wonderful maleness being stuffed back inside him.

The human clenched down again almost as if challenging the pokemon. Donny growled lustfully in response and thrust harder. Bruno cried out and pushed back to meet the thrust. Their kiss was broken and they looked into each other's lust filled eyes. They both knew what the other wanted. Donny paused for a moment and a huge rough paw stroked the human's cheek lovingly. Bruno grasped the paw with his hands and turned to nuzzle and kiss it. Then he looked up at his lover and nodded to him.

That was all Donny needed, the rhydon let go of any control thrusting suddenly with the speed and passion of a wild animal. The grey hips crashing against Bruno's pink ones with a rough meaty smack. The thrust so powerful Bruno's ass and hips stung from the collision. He could feel those meaty rhydon orbs smacking into his ass and he gasped to think soon the would be emptied inside him.

Bruno grabbed his own desperately hard cock and began to stroke himself. The feel of the rhydon's meat stuffing into his abused hole again and again was almost too much for him. A thick cock reaming his prostate easily, while his free hand tore up clumps of grass. The thrusting was growing faster by the second, Donny's hot panting breath flowing in warm puffs into his face. His voice and Donny's lifted in moments of bliss, the human screaming Donny's name over and over. Bruno begged for more, he needed more, his ass felt empty each time the rhydon pulled back, and gloriously over full when the beast thrust forward.

The pleasure became too much for the human he cried out and felt his cock throbbing, white pearly jets of cum landing on the rhydon's chest and stomach. His legs locked around Donny's hips, his body desperate not to let his lover go. Donny for his part was lost to his own pleasure, the red hot depths of his lover clenching and spasming around him was too much for Donny. With a mighty roar he came, fucking with the brutal speed and strength of a charging rhydon. Forcing himself deeper than ever before he felt his orgasm take hold as he continued to fuck like a wild animal. The human's ass quickly becoming sloppy with his seed. Not that it mattered he continued to stuff his drooling maleness just as deep into the human as he could, desperately trying to fuck his cum as deep as he could.

With his energy and load spent the rhydon collapsed over the human, being careful to keep his full weight off his lover, but resting on all fours, panting heavily. His cock was still lodged deep inside the human and he had no intentions of removing it just yet. Bruno reached up and slipped both his arms around the rhydon's thick neck. He smiled up at the pokemon and leaned up to place a kiss on his horn. Words weren't needed, they both just basked in the love of their partner, the warmth of their body, as they lay their still joined for what felt like hours.

Eventually they did move, Bruno pulling his clothes on, only for pools of rhydon spunk to drip out and stain his pants. He limped with a mixture of a sprained ankle and sore rear. Donny didn't wait for a command he simply picked the human up, and carried his lover home.


End file.
